


A Bit of Healthy Competition

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Smut & Fluff [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Female Character, muffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Perhaps a normal couple wouldn't turn teasing each other with remote control sex-toys into a competitive activity, but where's the fun in that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut from start to finish, so yeah. Enjoy.

Fareeha was sitting in a corner of the mess hall, talking to Mercy and fighting back a moan as increasingly strong vibrations travelled up through her body. She turned to the makeshift bar and saw Zarya sitting there, grinning like an idiot, smirking back when she flicked the remote in her pocket and watched her bend over, almost dropping her drink. It was only a small victory in a stupid competition, and if she was honest with herself, she shouldn't have been surprised that it had turned out like this.

~

The day had started well enough. Fareeha had managed to get hold of the package before anyone else could check it, and grabbed hold of Zarya as she headed through the mess hall, dragging her up to her room so they could open it together. Inside was something they'd been waiting on for a month, something that had taken a lot of work to get to a military base that should have been abandoned. Zarya had needed to call in some favours from the people that lived in the village nearby to get them to agree to send someone up with the package once it had arrived, and Fareeha had headed out to meet the kid by herself a couple of miles from the base. Still, it was all worth it. Two sets of remote controlled vibrating beads, base flared, perfect for teasing each other. She felt massive arms wrap around her stomach, a strong arm slipping down the front of her pants as her girlfriend gripped her from behind, breathing into her ear.

“So, should we try these out now?” Fareeha shuddered as Zarya ran her fingers along her length, dropping her head back and nipping her ear, delighting in the moan that escaped her throat. She grabbed hold of her arm, pulling it out of her pants and stepping forward, stripping off her clothes before lying on the bed in front of her. She loved the way Zarya looked at her, the hunger that appeared in her eyes every time she took her clothes off.

“I think I should get the first shot at them, seeing as I picked them up.” Her girlfriend smirked down at her, before pulling off her own clothing. Fareeha bit her lip as she looked over her body, eyes glancing over the mass of muscles on her stomach, shifting up to her chest as her bra dropped off, eyeing her large, heavy breasts, feeling her cock twitch as she thought about rushing forward and taking hold of them. Finally, she glanced down, looking at Zarya's own shaft bulging against her panties before it was released, and struggled to stifle a snort as the sight of the pink pubic hair around it. The fact that her girlfriend went to the effort of dyeing her pubes would never stop being funny to her.

She felt the bed shift as she kneeled on it, before falling forwards on to her, kissing her roughly as their bodies pressed together. She moaned as she felt Zarya's tongue push against her lips, opening her mouth and brushing her own over it. After a moment, her girlfriend pulled back, looking down at her and biting her bottom lip.

“You are such a greedy lover,” she whispered, leaning down and biting her ear as a hand travelled down her side and squeezed her ass. A soft whine escaped her throat, and she dragged her fingers along her back, scratching gently down it till she reached her cheeks, grabbing one hard and smirking at the moan it caused. She lifted her other hand to the top of Zarya's head, threading it through her pink hair and gently pushing her down, guiding her. She heard a chuckle from the side of her head, and felt rough kisses start to move down her neck, glad that she had remembered not to leave a lovebite anywhere visible. They had a party tonight, after all. She moaned softly as she felt the skin beneath her collarbone being sucked, and looked down to see Zarya gazing back up at her, mouth placed right at the edge of what would be covered by her shirt.

“You really are a brat sometimes,” she groaned, and heard her chuckle in response, before she started to move further down, dragging another moan from Fareeha as she sucked hard on her nipple, groping her other breast hard. All the time, she could feel her soft stomach rubbing over her length, and as much as she'd normally be up for extended foreplay, she was desperate to try out the new toys. “Let's get to the main event, shall we?” She pushed harder on the top of Zarya's head, forcing her mouth from her chest, glad that her girlfriend hard the sense to leave her hand where it was, gasping as her nipple was pinched and twisted. Her head collapsed back onto the bed, and her breathing got heavy as she felt her lover kiss and lick a trail down her abs, her mouth slowly approaching the head of her cock, when it lifted off of her, and she felt strong hands spread her legs apart. She looked up, and saw Zarya grinning down at her, a hand reaching to her side to grab a bottle of lube. “So, not going to try and tease me any more?”

“Of course. I know you only have so much patience.” Fareeha squeezed her legs against her sides, and gasped softly as the felt cold lube being rubbed around her hole. She kept staring at Zarya, feeling her work a finger inside of her, admiring the differences between their bodies. She was more cut than her, more defined, but even with her softness, her girlfriend looked so much stronger, a strength she was reminded of as one hand lifted her easily off the bed while the other pushed two fingers inside of her. She moaned deeply, clutching at the sheets beneath her as the large, thick fingers pumped in and out of her. “Honestly, I don't think you need any more teasing when you're already this desperate.”

Fareeha let her head drop back onto the bed, closing her eyes and squeezing her legs tight around her girlfriends stomach, enjoying the feel of her slight pudge against pushing her thighs.

“Do you also think that there's any point pretending that you're in charge here?” Zarya chuckled, and she lifted her head up to grin, when she felt the fingers being removed from her, almost immediately replaced by the first bead. She bit her bottom lip, stifling a moan as another bead slipped inside of her, larger than the last. The next one met some resistance, and she relaxed herself, letting it stretch her out before popping inside. She felt more pressure push at her opening, and her face flushed as she heard the small whine escape her throat as the next bead stretched her wider, Zarya's hand caressing her cheeks as it slowly pushed inside of her, leaving just one bead left. She could hear murmurings of encouragement from between her legs, and squeezed her eyes shut as it made it's slow, agonizing entrance, a pleasant burn spreading up her body as it made it's way inside. Finally, it pushed in, and she let out a load moan, feeling the base of the toy press up between her cheeks as Zarya set her down, stroking along her thigh.

“So, how does that feel?” Fareeha opened her eyes, and saw the slight smirk on her lover's face as she leaned over her, gently brushing her other hand along her abs. She lifted a hand to grab hold of her hair, pulling her down till their faces met, and kissing her aggressively, feeling Zarya moan into her mouth as she pushed her tongue against her lips. She pulled her back, still griping her hair, watching her pant and wondering how long Zarya would last once they swapped.

“That feels excellent,” she purred, leaning and nibbling on her ear, chuckling at the resulting whimper. “You still have work to do, though.” Fareeha pushed her lover back down her body, biting her lip as she started to lay down at the base of the bed, head positioned between her legs. She let go of her hair and watched Zarya's hand slide down on to the bed, shuddering as the toy started vibrating inside of her. She saw a grin spread over her face, before her lover lowered her head, taking her head into her mouth and running her tongue around it. “Good girl,” she murmured, letting her head fall back and closing her eyes, running a hand through her lover's short hair as she sucked gently on the head, flicking her tongue along it's underside.

Her legs started to squirm against the sheets, and she knew she was already getting close to finishing. Normally, she'd want to take longer, make Zarya work harder, but for today, she was going to roll with it. The toy started to pulse inside of her, alternating between strong and weak vibrations, and she let out a low moan as it wash slowly pulled out of her, stretching her out again as each bead popped out before being pushed back in.

Fareeha tried to say something, tried to give more instruction, but she could concentrate long enough to get anything out. Her body was getting hotter and hotter as her girlfriend continued to work her over, rolling her tongue over the head of her cock and steadily moving the toy in and out of her, angling it to push against her prostate on each entry. She started thrusting her hips up as her orgasm approached, gripping Zarya's hair tight with one hand and squeezing her breast hard with the other.

Finally, agonisingly, she peaked, her muscles tightening almost to the point of pain as she bucked her hips up, screaming her lover's name as her orgasm crashed through her. Her eyes closed tight, and everything went white as Zarya's sucked hard on her head, tongue flicking over her tip while the toy was slowly pulled out of her. Gradually, her body started to relax, and she collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily, the air feeling cool against her sweaty skin.

“You were a bit of a quick shot today.” Fareeha opened her eyes, and saw Zarya straddling over her, grinning and wiping her mouth. “I normally have to work a lot harder for that.” She smirked up at her, and grabbed hold of her before flipping her onto her back, feeling her legs tighten round her waist as she kissed her hard. She could taste herself on her lover's lips, and heard a small whimper escape her mouth as she reached a hand up and squeezed her breast roughly, pinching and twisting her nipple. She pulled back, smiling softly at the flush that had appeared on Zarya's face, watching her pant softly as she sat on her stomach.

“Let's see if you can last any longer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft penises are fun and sexy, so I'm gonna start trying to write more of them from now on.

It should have been a fun evening. After Fareeha had made her cum and teased her for a bit about lasting even less time than she had, they'd started to get ready for the party, when Zarya had come up with the excellent idea of using the toys all night. Her girlfriend had of course agreed, and after a bit of arguing about who should be the one with the beads inside of them, they'd decided that they should each have one, with the controller in the other's possession. It wasn't going to be an issue for Fareeha, but Zarya decided to wear some loose jeans, just in case she had to shift her penis somewhere more comfortable in the case of an erection. The fact that there would be plenty of space for her girlfriend to stick her hands in was just an added bonus.

It had started well enough. Morrison and Winston had given a speech about how well the new Overwatch was doing, going over things they were already aware of, so they decided to distract each other with soft vibrations, and gentle caressing, Zarya squeezing gently at her lover's thigh, while Fareeha leaned in and kissed lightly along her neck. Finally, the rest of the speeches were finished, and she got to watch her girlfriend, the Strike Commander of Overwatch, walk up in front of everyone, and give a final, finishing talk. Pride welled up within her as she watched everyone pay attention, listening to her every word, just like she was. As proud as she was though, as much as she loved her girlfriend in that moment, she couldn't resist kicking up the vibrations momentarily right at the end, grinning at her as she shot up straight and glared over the crowd at her. It had set the tone for the entire night.

She'd been talking to Ana, chatting about nothing in particular while she grabbed a drink, when she felt the beads inside her pulse powerfully, gripping the table in front of her and holding back a moan. The older woman asked if she was OK, if she needed any help, and she brushed it off, looking over her shoulder as the vibrations faded, spotting Fareeha smiling at her from the other side of the room. It could have ended there, simple tit-for-tat, but they were both far too competitive for that. When she saw Fareeha talking to Morrison, she started building up the strength slowly, till her girlfriend excused herself, smirking at her as she rushed over before pulling her to the side.

“Do you really want to do this? Because we can, but I'm going to be the one coming out on top.” She pushed her body against Zarya, and she couldn't help but grin down at her, feeling a hand slip down her back and grab her ass.

“Even if that's how it goes, there doesn't seem to be anything bad about that ending.” She leaned down to kiss her, moaning slightly into her mouth as her ass was squeezed harder, before pulling back and licking her lips. “So, let's just have a little bit of fun.” Fareeha looked up at her, biting her bottom lip and sticking a hand in her pocket, a fresh wave of vibrations making Zarya's legs tremble.

“Alright. Fun it is.” She stepped back, and as she walked away, the vibrations lowered, still present, but nothing more than a mild distraction that was going to be a constant over the next couple of hours.

~

It probably would have been more fun if either of them had been willing to call a stop to it. Zarya felt herself getting more and more on edge with each and every burst of vibration that hit her, and she didn't know how long it would take to get over Tracer asking her if she needed a hand after she'd moaned in the middle of their conversation. She hoped that Fareeha was feeling the same way, but it was hard to tell from looking at her. Of course, she could go over at any time and ask to end this, drag her girlfriend off to their room and get some relief, but for whatever stupid reason, that felt like losing. So she stayed, frustration increasing as time went on, till everything came to a head.

She'd spotted her girlfriend chatting with Mercy, and she couldn't think of a better time to tease her. She'd known about the crush she'd had since she was a teenager, and she understood it well enough. The doctor was, after all, a very pretty woman. Pretty enough that Zarya was hoping to coax out a moan when she slowly ramped up the power on the toy. She saw Fareeha turn to look at her, and grinned wildly at the stunned look on her face, till the beads inside her started vibrating so hard she was sure that someone else would hear them. She bent over, moaning softly, almost dropping the drink. She could see Symmetra looking at her with concern, and Mei started to walk over till she was waved off. She looked up to see Fareeha smirking at her, got up, breathing deeply and walking out of the room, hoping that she'd follow her.

She made her way to the gym showers, leaning against the cool wall and sighing, waiting for someone to walk in. She wasn't kept long. Her girlfriend appeared at the door, grinning and slowly strutting over to her, cupping her face in her hands.

“So, have you had enough of that particular fun?” There was a teasing note to her voice, and Zarya bit her lip, nodding. Fareeha said nothing for a moment, brushing her fingers along her scar, before she burst out laughing, resting her head against her chest. She looked down at her, starting to chuckle herself, and cuddled her tight as she realised how close her partner had been to giving up. “I was honestly about to head over and beg you to fuck me when you walked out. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's worked up right now.” Zarya's breath hitched in her throat as she felt a hand slip down her jeans, gently gripping her length, watching the hunger in her girlfriend's eyes. “Still, I won. So that means I get a prize.” She looked down at her girlfriend, running a hand down her back and squeezing her ass hard, leaning down to kiss along her ear.

“What kind of prize do you want?” she whispered, feeling Fareeha shudder in her grasp, kissing over her collarbone and running a thumb over the head of her cock. She felt herself being pulled in for a kiss, closing her eyes and feeling her girlfriend's tongue push into her mouth, moaning hard against her. She moved a hand under her shirt, rubbing it up her hard abs till she reached her breasts, squeezing one hard and drawing a groan from her. She pulled back, staring up at her hungrily and letting go of her shaft, grinning and raising both hands to cup her face.

“Get on your knees.” Zarya grinned down at her, gripping her sides and turning her till her back was pressed against the wall, kissing her lips again before she started working her way down. Of course, Fareeha wasn't going to take off all of her clothing somewhere they could be walked in on, but there was still enough skin visible for her to pay attention to. She sucked on her collarbone, down her arms, and lifted her shirt up enough to leave some love bites on her stomach, feeling herself throb as she heard small whines coming from above her. Finally, she settled on to her knees, unbuttoning her girlfriend's trousers and slowly pulling them down, taking her panties with them. She spread her lover's legs slightly, gently pulling her penis from between her legs, watching her testicles slip down from inside of her, grinning at the sight.

“You're so pretty,” she purred, and ran her tongue along it's head, delighting in the moan that came from Fareeha. She gripped it gently, loving how soft it felt, and moved the other hand between her legs, pushing gently on the toy inside of her, making her lover moan again. She reached into her pocket, changing the setting to pulse, continuing to rock the toy back and forth inside of her, noticing a bead of pre form at her tip. She licked it off before rolling her tongue around her head, moving her hand from her shaft to her balls, gently pushing on back up inside of her and letting it slip back out of her.

It wasn't something she'd ever considered before Fareeha brought it up, but now that Zarya knew how much she loved it, she'd come to greatly enjoy it. It was oddly intimate, and judging from the way her grip had tightened in her hair, it was having the desired effect. Her moans were getting deeper, throatier, and she was starting to slip down the wall behind her. Zarya gripped her backside, leaving the toy along to hold her up, sucking her head into her mouth and running her tongue around it.

“I'm so close.” She sucked harder on her, hearing more and more whimpers from above her as she continued to work her balls, pushing them in and letting them fall out. She could feel Fareeha shuddering in her hands, and knew that she was getting close. She squeezed her ass tight, sucking her head hard into her mouth as she felt her hair get pulled hard, gazing up to see her lover cover her mouth with her free hand. A bit of cum dripped into her mouth, and she swallowed it down, still running her tongue around her head, flicking it over the tip, dragging more quiet moans from her as her orgasm slowly died down.

The grip on her hair loosened, and she slowly pulled her head back, looking up at her lover with a smile on her face, watching her pant heavily. She let her hands fall to her side, feeling Fareeha stroke her face gently, and stood up to kiss her gently, giggling against her lips.

“I love you.” It was quiet, and she heard Fareeha giggle back, taking hold of her hand and running a thumb over her knuckles.

“I love you too.” She kissed her back, threading her hand through her hair before gripping it again, smirking at her. “If you come to my room in 20 minutes, I'll fuck you till you're screaming my name. Sound good?” Zarya gulped, nodding her head and watching Fareeha walk towards the door. “Excellent. I'll see you in 20.” She stood there for a minute after she'd left the room, catching her breath before heading back to her own room. She was going to need to make some preparations for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Fareeha waited in her room, eyes closed, keeping her breathing steady. It had been a while since she'd spent a day being this unrelentingly horny, and it was taking a lot of effort not to just keep masturbating while she was alone. Instead, she finished putting on the strap-on, tucking her penis down to the side and grinning down at the length of it. She didn't miss getting hard, and she'd never really enjoyed fucking when she could get one, but using a strap-on felt different. Better. There was something good about thrusting into her partners with it and watching them moan under her.

She heard a knock at the door, and walked over to it, grinning wildly. She was wearing nothing but the dildo, and she was looking forward to Zarya's reaction. Her girlfriend didn't disappoint when she opened the door, eyes opening wide and jaw dropping. She'd seen her like this before numerous times, but she always reacted with the same kind of amazement, and Fareeha couldn't help but smile stupidly every time, a smile that got wider as Zarya walked in and slipped off the coat she was wearing.

“Did you walk all this way wearing nothing but that overcoat?” Zarya chuckled, closing the door behind her and pulling Fareeha in for a hug tight hug, making her giggle as she pressed into her soft stomach.

“Had to chat with your mother for a bit. That was a pretty nerve-wracking couple of minutes.” Fareeha buried her face into her shoulder, muffling her laughs against her skin.

“I wouldn't have minded if you'd just gotten naked here, you know?”

“Where's the fun in that?” She felt a hand push up the back of head, tilting her head back before her lover leaned down for a kiss. She moaned gently into her mouth, feeling a tongue brush over her lips, letting her hands travel down Zarya's powerful back, gripping her cheeks tight and pulling her tight against her body. She heard a soft moan escape her lover's throat, and turned her round, slowly pushing her back till her legs were pushing against the edge of the bed.

“Such a risk-taker,” Fareeha chuckled, pushing ther lover back onto the bed and slowly spreading her legs apart. A grin spread across her face as she saw Zarya bite her bottom lip, sliding back on the bed and pushing her hips up into the air. “I think it's time you got your reward.” She grabbed a bottle of lube, hearing a soft chuckle come from the other end of the bed, one that turned into a moan as she dragged a lubed up finger along the crack of her ass, pushing it firmly against her hole.

Playing with Zarya like this was one of her favourite things, and she knew Zarya loved it as well, moaning loudly as she slowly slipped her finger inside. Even if they switched things around some times, her lover generally liked for someone else to be the one in control, and she was more than happy to be the one to do it. She stroked along her thigh, pushing a second finger inside, watching her squirm against the sheets as she started to pump them into her.

“That feels so good.” Fareeha squeezed Zarya's thigh hard, leaving red marks on her pale skin, watching her bite the back of her hand as she pulled her fingers out and started to rub lube over the strap-on. She mover her hands under her legs, pulling them up till her calves were over her shoulder, the backs of her thighs pushing against her breasts, positioning the tip of her dildo against her hole and smirking down at her.

“Are you ready?” Zarya looked up at her, biting her lip and panting heavily, and Fareeha reached her hand down to squeeze her breast, watching her squirm against the bed. A grin spread across her face, and she nodded up at her, lifting a hand up to cup her face. She felt a thumb running over the tattoo under her eye, and she smiled softly as she pushed her hips forward, watching Zarya tilt her head back as her length slid slowly inside of her. “You're so gorgeous,” Fareeha whispered, pushing herself down lower, bending her lover's legs further over her as more of her length pushed into her, smiling as she started moaning louder. Finally, she bottomed out, her thighs pressed flush against her lover's cheeks.

“It's so big,” Zarya whimpered, a stray hand rubbing down her stomach. “Can I touch myself?” She looked down at her, slowly pulling back and smirking.

“Go ahead. Do whatever feels good.” She thrust her hips into her, listening to her gasp and grab at her shaft, running a thumb over it's head. Fareeha liked watching her girlfriend jerk off, especially when she was playing with her ass like this. She started to pick up pace, hearing slapping noises coming from underneath her as Zarya started moaning louder.

“Harder. Please.” Fareeha couldn't help but smirk as she twisted her nipple hard, watching her lover pant and moan underneath her, feeling herself start to sweat as her own body started heating up. She hadn't expected to get this turned on when she'd already came twice today, but she wasn't going to complain. She was sure that Zarya wouldn't either. They were both just such giving lovers.

“Are you close?” she whispered, pushing harder on her lover's legs, watching her groan as pre started to drip from the head of her cock. She pinched her nipple, running another hand up her chest to her face, touching her fingers to her lovers lips. Zarya's eyes turned up to her, and she sucked a finger into her mouth. Fareeha didn't expect it, catching a gasp in her throat as her lover moaned low and loud, running a tongue over her finger.

“I'm gonna cum,” she whimpered, her legs squeezing tight around Fareeha's body and squeezing her ass tight. Suddenly, she screamed around her finger as ropes of cum started shooting over her chest, gasping whenever Fareeha thrust into her, body shaking on the bed. Gradually, she started to pull back from her, slowly pulling out of her and letting her legs back down, till Zarya gave a final quiet moan as she left her body completely, laying flat on the bed and gasping for air.

“Was that a good enough reward for you?” Zarya nodded, eyes lidded and mouth hanging open. Fareeha chuckled, crawling up along her side and running her fingers through the cum spattered across her chest and stomach before raising them to her lovers mouth, letting her lick them clean. “You're getting me hot again.”

“Oh no. Whatever will we do?” Zarya chuckled, and Fareeha joined her, slipping off the strap-on and setting it down by the bed before cuddling into her lovers side.

“How about we just rest for now. Cuddle for a while.” She felt an arm push under her head and wrap round her shoulders, and she sighed, feeling the softness of her girlfriend's body pressing against her own. “I love you so much.”

“I love you. Are you sure you don't want me to clean up first? I'm kind of a mess right now.” Fareeha giggled, nuzzling her face against her chest and giving it a quick kiss.

“This is fine. I like it when you're a mess.” She heard Zarya chuckle, feeling a large hand push against her back, fingers running circles over it. “Anyway, there's not much point in cleaning up if I'm just going to mess you up again.” A grin spread over the Zarya's face, and she pushed herself to kiss her, gently brushing tongue over her lips.

“Is that what the plan is?”

“It is. Unless you have any objections, of course.” Zarya shook her head, her hand stretching down and giving Fareeha's ass a quick squeeze.

“Oh no. No objections here. I'm always happy to have you make a mess of me.” Fareeha ran a hand back down over her stomach, pushing softly down on her pudge, smirking at her lover.

“Good. Because after your performance there, I really need to go again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been really fun to write, and I hope you've all enjoyed it. I'm definitely planning to write more Pharah/Zarya in future, and not just smut.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com. Follow me there if you want the occasional gay rambling and reblogging of gay stuff, largely related to Overwatch.


End file.
